The transporting of empty refuse containers or containers for recyclable materials to a pickup location where the containers are filled with refuse is known in the art. Typically, after the refuse containers are full, the refuse hauler picks up the full container, hauls the refuse to a collection site and then returns the empty container to the pickup site. A prior art apparatus for loading a refuse container from the ground onto the back of the truck is shown in Sutela, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,726. The Sutela, et al. patent shows a truck with a hydraulic powered pivotal arm with a C-shaped hook that hooks onto the container to lift the container off the ground and onto the back of the truck. The container is then hauled to a collection site where the container is emptied. The present invention utilizes the available hook lift trucks and provides stackable containers for use on such trucks as well as providing a method for hauling multiple stackable containers to a remote pickup site.